State of the art switching systems are described in the following publications:
"An In-Depth Look at Three Switching Hubs", (Translated reprint of) Telecoms & Reseaux, No. 69, September, 1993, IDG Communications, France;
"The Switching Advantage", Kalpana EtherSwitch Publication, Fall, 1991;
Axner, David H., "Evaluating Switching Hub Architectures", Business Communications Review, July 1993, pp. 35-39; and
"Novell Application Performance Testing", Synernetics Performance Networking, Aug. 25, 1993.